Modern automobiles often include self-diagnostic capabilities to detect problems that affect engine performance, emissions, braking, and other onboard systems that are computer controlled. When the electronic module associated with a system, circuit, or component detects a reading outside a predefined range, an alphanumeric diagnostic trouble code that identifies the fault is generated and saved to the onboard computer. If certain diagnostic trouble codes are received by the computer, the computer will illuminate a warning light within the vehicle, such as a “Check Engine” light.
On some vehicles, the onboard computer can be put into a diagnostic mode by grounding certain terminals on a diagnostic connector. This causes the “Check Engine” or other lights to display the fault code. On many vehicles, however, a scan tool must be plugged into the computer system by a service technician to access and read the codes. In either case, the codes may be drawn off using only a direct, physical connection to the vehicle. The codes are then used in conjunction with the vehicle's service manual to determine which systems, circuits, or components should be tested to fully diagnose the fault.
Wireless communication services for mobile vehicles, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have been available for some time. Currently information pertaining to a vehicle's location and vehicle information can be collected and stored using such systems. This data is occasionally uploaded to a central data repository such as a call center for analysis.
A method is needed that combines the self-diagnostic capabilities of modern vehicles with the convenience of wireless communications data collection to allow a vehicle to be monitored on a regular basis instead of being checked only during periodic maintenance visits or when a problem is detected by the vehicle's driver. Such a method would offer convenience and potential cost savings to the driver of the vehicle. It would also offer the vehicle manufacturer benefits such as reduced warranty costs and improved data collection that can aid in preventing recalls. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for remotely monitoring vehicle diagnostic trouble codes that offers the above benefits and overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.